


Monday and a Reaper

by FKAErinElric



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Grell's glasses get broken, No body likes mondays not even reapers, No one is having a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: The reapers do not like Mondays especially when its like this





	Monday and a Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at humor lol. This is in multiple POV but I provide warning when I switch them. Wrote this a while ago and had it posted on FFN and decided heck I'll put it on here too.

**William’s POV**

I’m not a big fan of Mondays. Not that a Monday was really that big a deal to me I really just didn’t like them. I know I shouldn’t but emotions to a day after all I have work to do.

I unlocked my office. No sooner than I walked in the office about fiver personal ran in with piles and piles of paper work. I groaned as they waved the papers franticly.

            “Mr. Spears! The higher ups say all the paper work is wrong!”

            “Mr. Spears, Mr. Knox won’t stop flirting with the girls in the assignment room.”

            “Mr. Spears. Mr. Sutcliff is parading around in a dress again!”

            I threw up my hands. “Enough!” I grabbed the piles of complaints and bad paper work. “I’ll fix it now go.” I said pointing to the door.

            As the personal left I shut the door and sighed. Why did every Monday begin like this? I stared at the first complaint. It was another one about Reaper Sutcliff. Idiot. I read over it once again the red reaper was being ridiculous flirting with the men, wearing woman’s clothes, threating various people. A normal week for Grell and as usual ever morning the complaints land on my desk. I face palmed. Once again I have to talk to Grell and once again the reaper would ignore me then flirt. I felt a headache coming I needed coffee.

            I tossed the paper work aside and poured myself a big steaming cup of coffee. I sipped it and looked at the next stack of papers. This was all from various girls from the association complaining about Ronald’s flirtatious ways. I wondered why I got it, Reaper Knox was Grell’s student not mine. I thumbed through the complaints only three. I could deal with that. Ronald was a reasonable child… sometimes. Well I could handle it better than Grell anyways.

            I sat the other papers down and decided to go and talk to Reaper Knox now. I walked down the hallway coffee in hand. I knocked on his door. There was silence. I sighed and knocked again. Nothing. Decided the young reaper probably wasn’t in his office. I frowned well now I had to deal with Grell. I shuddered as I made my way to Grell’s office.

            “Oh no dear! I know you did not just say that!” I heard Grell shriek.

            Oh no. I wanted to leave and just hide in office all day. Was that an option? I turned the corner to find Grell fighting with a woman from the spectacles department.

            “I meant no offence Mr. Sutcliff it’s just that-“

            “No offense! You called my glasses ugly!”

            She opened her mouth when he pulled out his chainsaw. Shit! I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

            “Stop it Grell.” I said sternly.

            He looked at me as she ran down the hall. I knew another complaint was going to land on my desk tomorrow.

            “How dear you!” He screamed at me.

            “Enough Reaper Sutcliff.”

            He narrowed his eyes. That’s when I noticed his glasses were sitting funny on his nose. I raised an eye brow. “What happened to your spectacles?” I asked.

            He made a grumbling noise and simply stated. “I had an accident. I took it to the shop to get them fixed and that bitch told me they were ugly! Ugly of all things! Can you believe it?”

            I had to cut him off he was being to dramatic now. “The woman has a right to an opinion. Now Grell. I have received numerous complaints about how you’ve been acting lately.”

            Acting as I expected the red head fell to the floor and cried. “Willy! No you can’t do this to me!”

            I sighed and adjusted my glasses. “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

            He grabbed my leg. “Oh but Willy please forgive me. I didn’t mean to upset you by ogling those other men.”

            I frowned. “Honestly Reaper Sutcliff I could care less. No please release my leg.”

            He let me go but still stared at me big eyed.

            “Where is Reaper Knox?”

            He shrugged his glasses nearly falling off his face. “I don’t know. I thought he was in his office.” He said fixing his glasses.

            I rubbed the bridge of my nose. “I’ll have the spectacles department fix your glasses if you promise to stay out of trouble for at least a day.”

            He stood up. “Oh dear Willy! Thank you for your mercy shall we seal our deal with a kiss.” He dove at me and I dodged.

            I drew my death scythe and pointed it at his face. “Come near me that way again and I’ll have to hurt you.”

            He lay on his stomach. “Oh but Willy pain used in the right way can be exciting.”

            I wanted to throw up. I ignored him and walked over him. “I’ll contact someone about your glasses.”

            I headed back to Ronald’s office and knocked loudly. “Knox!”

            I heard this time a loud. “Go away!”

            I knocked again. “It is William I need to talk to you.”

            The door opened that time. He looked rough like he had been out all night the night before. “Yeah what is it.” He mumbled as he squinted his eyes.

            I sighed. “Really? I thought you’d know better than that.”

            He frowned. “It’s not what you think. I’m sick.”

            I shook my head. “Honestly, I would report this but you’re not my protégé.”

            “It’s not a hangover!” He cried. “Please believe me Mr. Spears. I have had the worst weekend of my life.” He coughed violently. Okay maybe I was wrong.

            I nodded. “Fine I’ll leave you be. But what about your work?”

            He sneezed. “Senior Sutcliff took is going to do it.”

            “Fine as long as it gets done.” I left him alone and headed back to my office.

            When I walked in there was a note on my desk. I picked it up:

            _Hey Willy,_

_Forgot to tell you earlier but Ronnie is extremely sick. I’ve taken on his work load. Please let him be I think he is contagious._

_Signed lovingly yours,_

_Grell Sutcliff._

I sat the note down. Then I sneezed. “Damn it.” I really hate Mondays.

 

 

**Grell’s POV**

 

I stared at the sloppily written note from Ronnie.

_Senior Sutcliff,_

_I’m sick so I’m staying in office to get my paperwork caught up. Sorry._

_Ronald._

I sat the note aside and looked over the paper work. Ronald left me his to die list. My eyebrow twitched. Really? Like I needed more work. I flipped it over. Fortunately it was only three people. I could deal with that. After all I was the Queen of the Reapers.

I had to get to work. I checked myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair and my coat before I left my office. I headed to Willy’s office to leave my paper work from last week. I took off in a sprint and slipped on the floor. I screamed as I fell face first onto the floor.

I raised my head and moaned. I looked back to see I slipped on some liquid. What sort of jerk spills a drink then leaves it. I stood up. My glasses weren’t sitting on my face right. I headed back to my office and checked my face. My glasses got bent when I fell.

Shit! I dashed to the spectacles department which sadly was a far jog from my office.

“I need new glasses!” I yelled as I hit the door.

The old man was busy working on some other pair. He looked up at me. “Reaper Sutcliff, it is a first come first serve basis. Please sit. Fill out the proper forms then I’ll make you a new pair.”

“But I need them now.” I cried.

He pointed to the receptionist. “Paperwork then glasses.”

I frowned and walked over to her desk. She was on the phone with someone.

“So then I told her if you think that’s bad you should have seen me last week.”

“Excuse me honey.”

But she kept talking. “Oh I know. Doesn’t he look so fine?”

I snapped my fingers. “Hey honey I don’t have all day.”

She laid her hand over the phone and held up her hand. “In a minute.”

Oh I know she didn’t. “Hey!”

“Sorry Mary. I’ll have to call you back. The diva is here.” She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. “What do you want, Reaper Sutcliff.”

I pointed at my glasses. “The paper work for new glasses.”

She slide the paper work to me. “Fill these out and this too. Then I’ll put in the order.”

Quickly I filled the paper work out then handed it to her.

She read it over. “Go back to your office and I’ll bring up a spare pair for you.”

“Fine but they better be red and fabulous.”

I went back to my office and within the minute she came with the replacements. “Sorry this is all they had.” She held up a pair of plan glasses like the cadets wear.

I frowned. “Oh no I won’t be caught dead in those.” I gestured to my glasses. “I need red ones.”

She frowned. “Well it’s all we have. Your new ones will look like those… things on your face now. It should be ready in a week.”

I took the glasses and right before I changed them she said. “Besides I’m sure they will be better red is such an ugly color anyways. Plus that chain on them is hideous.”

“Oh no dear! I know you did not just say that!”

            “I meant no offence Mr. Sutcliff it’s just that-“

            “No offense! You called my glasses ugly!” That was the last straw. I drew my chainsaw that ugly bitch was going to learn.

            She opened her mouth to scream when I was stopped by William grabbing my arm.

            “How dare you!” I yelled.

            “Enough, Reaper Sutcliff.” He said sternly.

            I loved it when Willy was serious. But not at this moment. I glared at him and my glasses fell over.

            “What happened to your spectacles?”

            I grumbled then said. “I had an accident. I took it to the shop to get them fixed and that bitch told me they were ugly! Ugly of all things! Can you believe it?”

            He cut me off while I was talking with. “The woman has a right to an opinion. Now Grell. I have received numerous complaints about how you’ve been acting lately.”

            Oh what a day I couldn’t take William being mad at me on top of everything else. So I fell on the floor hoping for sympathy “Willy! No you can’t do this to me!”

            He sighed and said. “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

            I grabbed his leg. “Oh but Willy please forgive me. I didn’t mean to upset you by ogling those other men.” I hoped to change the subject before I got in trouble about threating the woman.

            “Honestly Reaper Sutcliff I could care less. No please release my leg.”

            I let him go but I kept staring at him admiring his hansom face.

            “Where is Reaper Knox?”

I shrugged and my glasses nearly falling off my face. “I don’t know. I thought he was in his office” I said fixing my glasses.

            He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have the spectacles department fix your glasses if you promise to stay out of trouble for at least a day.”

            I stood up. “Oh dear Willy! Thank you for your mercy shall we seal our deal with a kiss.” I dove at him and he dodged.

            He drew his death scythe and pointed it at my face. “Come near me that way again and I’ll have to hurt you.”

            I laid on my stomach. “Oh but Willy pain used in the right way can be exciting.”

            He walked over me and said. “I’ll contact someone about your glasses.”

            I stood up and sighed. Oh how I hated Mondays.

 

 

 

 

 

**Ronald’s POV**

I was running late. I sneezed as I headed to dispatch. I sneezed again as the automatic door opened. What a day. I hate Mondays. I love the weekends. But this weekend I *sneeze* I blew my nose and sighed. But this weekend I just had to help Senior Sutcliff.

            I unlocked my office and scribbled a note for him and headed to his office. He wasn’t in yet so I let myself in with the extra key he gave me. I laid down the note and locked the office back up and headed back to mine.

            I sat down at my desk and laid my head in my hands. If I hadn’t spent all last night in the pouring rain looking for a cat for that demon. I sighed remembering the night before.

 

Flashback

           

            I was home and was going to go to a party later when there was a knock at the door.

            “It’s me Ronnie!”

            I opened the door to find senior Sutcliff. “Hey what’s up?”

            He came in. “I need a huge favor.”

            “Sure what is it?”

            “The other day when I was getting this soul I kind of ran into Bassy.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well I saw him with this cat and thought maybe if I could get him that cat maybe he’d… you’d know.”

            Using a cat as a flirting device that was unusual for him. “Sure I’ll help you.”

            He cheered.

            We waited all night looking for that cat in the pouring rain. We never did find that cat.

End flashback

            I sighed and now I’m sick from being in that cold rain all night. I sneezed. I couldn’t blame Grell really I did willingly go out. I heard a knock at the door. I laid my head back down. Maybe if I ignored it they would go away. Eventually the knocking did stop. I sneezed again. My head was pounding. Stupid cat, stupid Grell, stupid demon.

            I opened up a file to get some work done that’s when I realized I didn’t have a pen. Geez this was almost as bad as last Monday when I caught the cafeteria on fire. I looked around my desk no pen. I looked under the desk thinking maybe I’d at least find my dignity under its oak surface.

            There was loud knock followed by a “Knox!” I jumped and hit my head on the desk. Ouch! Frustrated I yelled.

“Go away!”

            There was another knock followed by. “It is William I need to talk to you.”

            Oh crap it was Mr. Spears. I jumped out from under the desk and opened the door. “Yeah what is it.” I mumbled. I squinted my eyes as the pain in my head increased. Stupid desk, stupid Monday.

            He sighed. “Really? I thought you’d know better than that.”

            I frowned. Great, now he thinks I have a hangover. “It’s not what you think. I’m sick.”

            He shook his head. “Honestly, I would report this but you’re not my protégé.”

            “It’s not a hangover!” I cried. The pain in my head increased. “Please believe me Mr. Spears. I have had the worst weekend of my life.” He coughed violently. Freaking cold, I’m never going out with Senior Sutcliff on a wild goose chase again.

            He nodded. “Fine I’ll leave you be. But what about your work?”

            Okay I guess he realized that I was sick. I sneezed. I was about 50 percent sure I didn’t sneeze on him. I said. “Senior Sutcliff took is going to do it.” Of course I didn’t ask him to. But he owed me one.

            “Fine as long as it gets done.” He said and left.

            I headed back into my office. I was still looking for my pen. I hung up my suit jacket and found my pen laying by my bookshelf. Sweet! I picked it up and gave a victory click for its discovery when it burst and dumbed ink all over my new shirt and face. I threw the pen and yelled.

            “I hate Mondays!”


End file.
